


Любимый размер

by Artmaster_Alvin



Category: Original Work, Повседневность - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmaster_Alvin/pseuds/Artmaster_Alvin
Summary: Описание:Иногда друзья оказываются не всегда друзьями. Вот так один заставил второго склеить незнакомого парня. Зачем? Просто был скучный и слишком душный вечер!А когда друг уперся, пытаясь отмахнуться от вынужденного навязанного пари - пригрозил, что обрюхатит его кузину.Посвящение:Любителям слэша в учебных заведениях.





	1. Последние дни августа

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Nikki_Nagisa, .дурман.   
> Пэйринг или персонажи: Игорь/Костя, фоном Игорь/Олег  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Жанры: Романтика, Повседневность, Учебные заведения  
> Предупреждения: Нецензурная лексика, Underage  
> Размер: Мини, 18 страниц, 3 части  
> Статус: закончен
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Ненормативная лексика, о да... наверное, единственный мой рассказ - где практически нет постельной сцены, немного насилия и да - снова измеряю члены в сантиметрах. Все имена взяты с потолка, любые совпадения случайны. В этом мире все идеи в том или ином случае повторялись, что уж говорить о моих сюжетах – иногда совсем банальность.  
> Закончен, так и не сильно начавшись, герои как-то уж быстро разобрались сами с собой, забив на все пожелания автора. И еще - это один из ранних моих рассказов - легкая романтическая зарисовка, так что продолжения с расписыванием секса не будет, тема закрыта.  
> И снова школа, товарищи… Чёт неладная вспоминается в последнее время и по большей части крепкими словами!

Геленджик вечером на набережной гудит пестрой толпой и сверкает яркими огнями «Чертового колеса». Куча кафешек зазывно приглашает туристов посетить их и оставить побольше денег, а рядом неспешно дышит море, зажатое в бухте, по берегам которого расположен город. Морю тесно, и оно ворочается, как выкинутый кит на мели, совершенно не принося прохлады.

Игорь сидит на набережной и качает небрежно ногой. Двигаться не хочется нисколечко, духота наваливается даже вечером, когда августовские звезды пытаются пробиться сквозь марево городских огней.

Где-то грохочет гроза.

«Хоть бы зацепила...» — даже мысли тягуче переваливаются в черепке, прилипая к влажным вискам. Душно, ни ветерка, а ведь через пару дней в школу — а значит париться в казенном здании, в котором нет ни одного кондиционера, что не вызывает никакого желания учиться.

Рядом молча приземляется стройный брюнет, он беззвучно уставляется тупо в пеструю гуляющую толпу. Молчание не тяготит, да и парни знают друг друга чуть ли не с пеленок. Разговоры не нужны, они только отнимают силы и время. А в жару каждое движение даже языком делается с трудом.

— Что на сегодня? — прерывает липкость мыслей Игоря его друг.

Тот жмет в ответ чуть плечами и, переводя свой болотный взгляд на брюнета, встречается с липким шоколадом глаз. 

— А у тебя?

— Жопа после вчерашнего до сих пор свербит. Даже не рассчитывай сегодня на мою благосклонность, — усмехается тот в ответ. — Ща привяжусь к какой-нибудь грудастой денежной девахе и трахну от всей души. Наверняка в гостинице кондиционеры работают на полную, главное — не ошибиться в выборе «сексуального объекта».

Друга Игоря зовут Олег, и он бисексуал, короче, ебется со всем, что движется и дышит. Только, как ни странно, с парнями он пассив, хотя с удовольствием трахает девок, да и секс между двумя друзьями именно дружеский, без всяких чувств и прочей лабуды. И для разрядки. Это устраивает Игоря, тем более что девушки его не интересуют совсем. Хотя немного бесит, что с противоположным полом у Олега беспорядочные связи, так что ебется он с ним исключительно в гондонах, чтобы чего-нибудь не подцепить особо вульгарного.

— А у тебя? — спрашивает Олежка, откидываясь на бетон набережной.

— Без вариантов. Ты же знаешь, меня не каждый вытерпит с моим хозяйством, да и я очень брезглив, дабы спать с первой подвернувшейся шлюхой.

— А «Соловей» до сих пор по тебе сохнет, — ухмыляется брюнет. 

Соловей — белобрысый прожженный гей, которого весь Геленджик знает во всех ипостасях, смазливая шлюшка, помешенная на экстази. 

— Он сохнет по любому, кто ему наркоту купит. Мне еще наркомана не хватало, — лениво отмахивается Игорь, тем более блондинов он не любит, сам светлый. А, как говорится, обычно притягиваются противоположности.

Парни замолкают, пялясь снова в толпу народа, лениво перемещающуюся по залитой огнями набережной. То здесь, то там мелькают знакомые лица из школы. Еще бы, молодежь пытается оторваться в последний момент перед учебной муштрой. Как же все предсказуемо.

— Ого, а я его уже несколько раз сегодня видел! — Игоря емко локтем залепляют под дых и кивают в сторону смазливого блондина с вихрастыми волосами.

Болотистые глаза брезгливо осматривают льнущего красавчика к особо грудастой девахе, впрочем, абсолютно безрезультатно. Бюст на приставания не реагирует никак, вернее, полностью игнорирует навязчивого поклонника увесистых титей.

— Приезжий… — бурчит Игорь и отводит взгляд.

Да, тело у мальчика великолепное, в его вкусе, но все остальное… А если еще и голубые тупые стеклянные глазки — его просто вырвет, не говоря уже о белесой крайней плоти. Игорь любит яркую или темную, но никак не светлую, напоминающую ему жирных глистов. Впрочем, он со своей-то еле смирился, а она у него нежно-розовая и, по его мнению, мерзкая и противная…

— Нет, сам знаешь, кто школьника отпустит на весь сентябрь... А значит, эта куколка будет учиться у нас в школе, а если повезет, то и в нашем классе! — Олег всегда откровенно ржет над пунктиком Игоря насчет блондинов, прекрасно зная его нелюбовь к светлой плоти. Самому-то ему по барабану, главное чтобы подлиннее и потолще, и этим Игорь его полностью устраивает как никогда, ибо мощнее, чем у него, Олег еще не встречал.

— А давай на спор — кто его распечатает?!

— Еще чего! И потом, в задницу ты ему не полезешь. Разве я не прав? Говницом побоишься испачкаться, — усмехнулся Игорь, отсматривая балагуристого блондина, который пытался уже склеить третью очередную грудастую жертву. И, судя по успехам, у такого красавчика опыта было ноль.

Олег задумался: именно потому, что он не любит лезть в зады к другим, откровенно брезгуя, он сам и подставляет свою попу, пусть уж у него ковыряются. И, кроме того, глубокий трах по простате пер парню как никогда.

— Ладно, если ты его трахнешь, я не трону твою Наташку! — найдя нужный крючок на своего друга.

— Не посмеешь! — шипит разозленный Игорь.

— Она ж по мне с детства сохнет. Вот и обрюхачу, ее я выебу без гандонов, точно!

— Сука! — Игорь подрывается с кулаками.

— Что, испугался? Или ты не так крут, как твой собственный член? — съязвили в ответ, ни сколько не пугаясь. — И учти, я буду мешать тебе во всем, так что постарайся. О-о-о, а вот мой любимый размер кошелёчка! — и брюнет, вихляя бедрами, ринулся в толпу за богато одетой блондинкой.

«И как ему удается раскрутить на секс взрослую женщину?» — недоуменно Игорь провожал новоиспеченную «парочку на ночь», идущую в сторону самой престижной гостиницы города. А потом с обреченным вздохом смотря в сторону его белобрысого «наказания».

Это безобразие таки умудрилось уговорить одну из грудастых буренок съесть мороженное и теперь весело болтало, сидя рядом с медленно жующей девицей. Но радость была коротка: как только сладкая хладость исчезла, девица, тут же попрощавшись, упорхнула прочь, оставив блондина скукожиться от поражения.

— Что, снова неудача?! — Игорь приземлился рядом, смотря, как мороженное паренька вытекает медленно из вафельного стаканчика, капая на асфальт между разведенных новых кроссовок. — Ты слишком напорист.

— А ты кто? — из-под белой челки глянули темные глаза, опушенные черными густыми ресницами.

— Игорь. Не переживай, просто день такой. Душный, — парень протянул руку, но, не дождавшись дружественного жимка, опустил.

— Константин, — а затем радостно посмотрели в ответ, а яркие губы растянулись в дружественной улыбке. — Точно! Я иногда и пять снимаю за ночь, и еще более сисястых, чем эти. Эти что, а вот вчера одна была, вот с таким бюстом!

Игорю показали два арбуза впереди живота, на что он откровенно заржал — этот парнишка был просто непотопляем. Но оптимизм по жизни — это здорово, и посему Игорек стал приглядываться к тому, кого он должен был ради Наташки соблазнить. Парнишка был сладкий, как конфетка с этакой перчинкой. Темные глаза и черные брови совершенно не вязались с белесыми кудлатыми волосами, а губы, полноватые и алые, — в них хотелось впиться, вырывая страстные стоны. 

«Если яркие губы, значит, и крайняя плоть должна быть яркой!» — Игорь мысленно потер в предвкушении ручки и даже спасибо сказал этому болвану Олегу, а уж белые волосы он как-нибудь переживет.

— Ты что, обесцвеченный? — усмехнулся он на белые вихры. — Уж больно сногсшибательный контраст.

— Не-а, природный! — рассмеялись в ответ. Видно, вопрос был не нов, и парень привык — во всяком случае, не тушевался.

— И там тоже? — кивком в строну штанов.

— Конечно, — обиженно. — У меня мама наполовину румынка, а отец эстонец. Вот и получилось такое!

— Ясно, — примирительно буркнули в ответ. — И чего это ты один тут шляешься без родителей и друзей?

— Я не маленький, — огрызнулись в ответ и метко запулили в мусорку остатки мороженного.

— Вижу, просто уже час ночи, может кто и привязаться. Ведь ты здесь новенький?

— Друзей пока не завел, а родители… — блондин снова сник.

— Умерли? — понимающе и даже как-то обыденно в ответ.

— Типун тебе на язык! — взорвался Костик. — Просто развелись, и теперь у каждого новая молодая семья, а я — напоминание о старой. Ссор… ругачки… пьянства отца… истерик мамы… Вот я и уехал к дяде, не хочу им мешать строить новую жизнь. А у тебя?

— Родители погибли, сорвались на машине в ущелье, живу со старшим братом, — ровно ответил Игорь.

— Извини…

— Не за что извиняться, я привык, мне тогда и пяти не было, я их даже не помню в лицо.

— А брат? 

— Двоюродный, он теперь отдельно живет от своих, вот и забрал, — Игорь посмотрел на дышащее у ног море, пахнущее не к месту солярой.

— Игорек, приветик! — рядом нарисовалась пышногрудая Натали.

— Ты чего это так поздно здесь шаришься? — Игорь тут же подскочил, встал обеспокоенно рядом.

— Я с дворовыми на колесо обозрения, не переживай. А чего к нам не заходите с Юркой? Мама с папой спрашивают, переживают!

— Так он на работе загружен по уши, а у меня дела… — вальяжно протянул Игорек.

— Твой новый дружок? — съехидничали так, что Игорь мысленно сматюкнулся и со страхом зыркнул на Костика. Но, увидев наивно-преданный взгляд в сторону дивчины, про себя перекрестился. Было сразу видно, что прелести Натали Костика покорили полностью и паренек выпал в астрал.

— Языком не мели лишнего.

— Ясненько! Удачи! — Натали состроила глазки обоим и упорхнула к ждущим ее ребятам.

— Твоя девушка? — спросили одобряюще и с легкой завистью.

— Нет, сестра, — отмахнулись рукой.

— А в гости к тебе можно?! 

Игорь смерил влажный доверчивый взгляд и подумал, что Костик его совершенно не слушал. Но разочаровывать заранее не стал.

— Идем. Только пивка выпьем. Как насчет алкоголя, «не ребенок»?

— Спрашиваешь? Да только я школьник, да и ты, походу, тоже. Нам не продадут! — подрываясь на ноги.

— Не отрицаю, что школьник, но места надо знать, — подскакивая следом.

 

Местный бар «Фортуна» пользовался спросом у разной публики, но чаще всего здесь тусовались местные геи, особенно в ночное время суток. Атмосфера — как всегда накурено, хоть топор вешай, да и музыка тяжелого металла привычно сшибает по ушам. Игоря знали здесь очень хорошо, вплоть до его размера елдуна в рабочем состоянии. Ну и, естественно, такие нюансы, как то, что он предпочитает брюнетов-пассивов с рабочей жопой, но не растраханных сильно, хотя в узкую его хозяйство помещалось с трудом.

— Приветики, красавчики! — бармен с кличкой «Стрекоза» показал игриво пирсинг на языке. 

Он оценил пару Игорька и с хмыком добавил:

— Вкусы поменял, что ли?

— Что-то вроде того, но не в выборе спиртного!

— Значит, аперитивчик для разогрева?! 

— Не сегодня. Пиво и рыбку посуше. Ты крепленое как? Нормально?

И, дождавшись согласных кивков от своего спутника и Стрекозы, утянул оглушенного от звуковых волн Костика в одну из приватных кабинок. Музыка здесь звучала глуше, да и табаком так не воняло.

— Он какой-то странный… — прошептал блондин, ежась под развратно-изучающим взглядом принесшего заказ бармена.

— Разве? — Игорь пожал плечами и, притянув высокий на пол-литра бокал к себе, отпив, облизнулся. — Не замечал.

 

Через час их посиделок Игорек понял несколько вещей о своем новоиспеченном «друге». Он и правда был еще девственником, и, мало того, эта целка совершенно не умела пить. Посему пьяную в дым тушку Игорь, матеря себя, пер теперь на собственном хребте. 

— Тебя тут птичка наша спрашивала! — усмехнулся Стрекоза, провожая несущего полуживую тяжесть Игорька. — И, судя по всему, теперь у нашего Соловушки есть шанс, коль ты изменил мнение насчет блондинов.

— У Соловья нет, — подкинув совершенно невменяемую тушку на плече. Не смотря на всю хрупкость, парень весил довольно много.

— Ну-ну! А попка очень даже ничего. Уже опробовал? — жадно оценивая круглые полужопицы Костика под натянутой джинсой.

— Как только, так сразу.

— Завидую, сладенькая конфетка! — открывая дверь бара и выпуская посетителей на улицу.


	2. Воскресные недоразумения

Игоря разбудил громкий крик прямо в ухо, и когда он распахнул свои болотные глаза, то уставился в круглые от ужаса напротив. 

— Чего орешь? 

Кофейного цвета радужки с поволокой тупо хлопнули чернющими ресницами. «Кофе с молоком, — пронеслось в голове у Игоря. — Бля-я-я!» — таких очей он еще не встречал.

— Ты-ы... Ты-ы! Что ты делаешь в моей постели?! — выдавил из себя охреневший проснувшийся блондин.

— Сплю! Вернее, спал, пока некая сирена не подняла полквартала. И потом, вопрос изначально не верный: постель вообще-то моя, — Игорь сел на свой зад и, почухивая затылок, потянулся.

— Ты пить совсем не умеешь. А твой адрес я не знаю.

— Но… но почему я сплю с тобой?

— Слушай, в следующий раз свалю на пол, коль не устраивает такой расклад. А вообще, я в душ! — рыкнул Игорь, поднимаясь с кровати. Он, видите ли, пер его на себе и даже ночью не приставал, хотя возможность была, да еще какая. А это ничтожество его даже не поблагодарило.

 

Выходя из душа, он тупо уставился на ссущего в унитаз Костика и замер на крохотном пятачке, смотря туда. 

Мда-а, блондин не врал. Кудряшки были и правда светлыми, обрамляя приятного размера член с бордовой яркой головкой. «Черт!» — сматерился про себя Игорь, чувствуя, как волна возбуждения вспыхнула в паху.

— Вау! — округлил глаза Костик, а Игорь, проследив за его взглядом, чертыхнулся еще раз, ибо парень смотрел на его нехилое хозяйство. — Какой большой!

— Есть еще больше, — Игорь сглотнул слюну, ибо было такое чувство, что сейчас блондин полезет трогать его пенис, дабы удостовериться, а не галлюцинация ли это.

— И сколько он длиной, когда стоит? — прошептал ошарашенный Костик.

— Двадцать пять, — обреченно в ответ.

— Врешь! Давай подрочим — проверим?

Игорь от такого предложения шарахнулся в сторону, ибо рука блондина потянулась к его паху.

— Ты чего творишь? — зашипел он от такой неожиданной наглости.

— Чего? Испугался, что ли? У меня двадцать. Вот не поверю, что твой аж на пять сантиметров длиннее!

— Не верь. У одного известного порноактера вообще тридцать два! — варгакнул обиженно Игорь. Вот меряться херами никакого желания у него не было, тем более он чувствовал, как его член наливается кровью только от вида чужого болтающегося напротив. И, пока Костя прикидывал, как это — тридцать два сантиметра, проскользнул мимо него.

 

Когда гость вошел в одном полотенце после душа в его комнату, Игорь понял, что одного раза онанизма безбожно мало. Вот ведь! Только спустил, пока Костик плюхался как утка в душе, и снова эффект. Объект же соблазнения задумчиво подошел к учебному столу Игоря и, взяв линейку, приставил к низу живота. Видно, мысль о тридцати двух сантиметрах до сих пор его волновала до глубины души. Линейки для эксперимента не хватило, она заканчивалась ровно на тридцати.

— Жуть! — передернул плечами Костик. — Слышь, а я на твой бы посмотрел!

«Я бы тоже посмотрел, как ты его будешь у меня сосать, словно леденец», — простонал внутренне Игорь, смотря, как паренек облизнул свои алые губки. Но вслух выдавил:

— Как-нибудь в другой раз.

— Обещаешь? — плюхаясь рядом на кровать. — А я тебе свой покажу!

— Запросто, — вспоминая мысленно хорошими словами Олега.

В комнату заглянула взлохмаченная белобрысая голова Юрки.

— Уже встал?! Ой, а это кто? — тыкая пальцем в обнаженного блондина.

— Константин, — паренек подпрыгнул, чуть ли не роняя полотенце с бедер, к братику Игорька и пожал горячо руку.

— Понятненько… — пробормотал тот, смотря, как наливаются багрянцем уши у Игорька. — Ладно, ребятки, одевайтесь, я вам кофе сготовлю.

И шмыгнул обратно за дверь.

— Чего это он? — удивился по-простецски Костя.

— Не обращай внимания, — Игорь готов был побиться головой об стенку от такой щепетильной ситуации. — Натягивай портки — и айда на кухню.

 

Пока Костик воевал с одеждой, приспосабливая ее на влажное тело, Игорь прошмыгнул мимо него на кухню к брату.

— Он мне больше нравится, чем твой придурок Олег, — Юрка со знанием дела отпил от чашки.

— Это вообще-то не то, что ты думаешь, — Игорь рухнул рядом, утягивая свою порцию кофе.

— Да неужели? — издевательски выгибая бровь.

— Угу… — пуская пузыри в кружке.

— Ну и зря, мальчик славный, — усмехаясь прямо в лицо.

— Ага, а ты как натурал прямо разбираешься в мальчиках, — ухмыляясь в ответ.

— Чтобы понять, какой человек, не надо быть геем. А вообще, ты будешь полным идиотом, если упустишь его.

— Сам знаю, — буркнули, закрывая тему, ибо шумный блондин показался на пороге.

— Вы здесь недавно? — Юра улыбнулся гостю и пригласил за стол жестом.

— Да, всего пару дней, — скользнув за стол и поблагодарив за кофе и тосты.

— Игорь, ты просто обязан показать своему новому другу Геленджик. Кстати, ты так и не представил нас друг другу.

— Юра, не увлекайся. Костя, это мой двоюродный брат.

— А Наташа?

— Моя родная сестра, — усмехнулся Юрка и, поняв, что паренек ищет отсутствующую деву, издевательски уточнил. — Но она живет с родителями, а не с нами. Так что ты здесь ее не увидишь!

— Но я думал… — Костик уставился на Игоря.

— Чего? — понял тот, но прикинулся шлангом. — Залезть под юбку Натали? Так вот почему ты так рвался ко мне в гости? Ну уж извиняй, надо было уточнять, куда тебя пьяного нести. В следующий раз припру домой к тете и дяде.

— Не надо, — покраснел Костик.

— Ладно издеваться над парнем, с кем не бывает. Марш гулять! И чтобы дельфинарий показал и на водопады свозил. Экскурсии туда каждый день, — напутствуя в спину молодежи.

 

Они, как ни странно, прогуляли весь день, и им было очень комфортно друг с другом и по-настоящему весело и интересно. Костик неугомонным мячиком прыгал вокруг Игоря, радуясь солнцу, людям и всему вокруг. И это покоряло. Они даже на катере покатались, пересекли залив, а обратно добирались пешком, изучая окрестности. Болтали с девицами, причем рядом с Игорем знакомства проходили гладко, да и от парней девушки не шарахались. Оно и понятно, так как Игорь влегкую управлял бешеной энергетикой блондина.

А вечером парни снова устроились на том самом месте на набережной, где и познакомились. Теперь они лопали сливочное мороженное, весело балагуря ни о чем и вспоминая сегодняшний день, полный приключений.

— Черт, еще хочется, — вздохнул тяжко Костя.

— Могу купить, мелочь пока осталась, — усмехнулся Игорь, смотря на радостного сладкоежку.

— Я тебе завтра верну.

— Ладно, — Игорь встал и медленно двинулся в сторону первой попавшейся кафешки.

Как только он скрылся в толпе, рядом с Костиком нарисовался брюнет и, смерив свою «добычу», романтически взирающую на гуляющий народ, пошленько заметил:

— И как быть подстилкой у моего дружка?

— Чего?! — Костя воззрился на этого смазливого черта, совершенно не понимая, о чем вообще речь.

— Чего-чего! Я спрашиваю: как жопку подставлять под его член? Круто, да?! Ведь он у него нехилых размеров. Двадцать пять сантиметров — и каких! Довольно толстых, до гланд достает, уж поверь.

Костя подскочил и встал напротив этого придурка, сжимая кулаки.

— Чего ты прошамкал, падаль?

— А ты разве не знал, целка? Игорек — голубой! Или ты думаешь, с тобой возятся только из доброты душевной? Да он только мечтает натянуть тебя на свой большущий член, — брюнет хищно облизнулся, как услышал сзади шип гадюки:

— Олег!

— Да, дорогуша? — и повернулся, чтобы заглянуть в лицо своей смерти.

Игорь одним движением залепил по морде так, что парень покатился кубарем, сшибая по пути прохожих.

А Костя тупо смотрел, как у ног его нового друга валяется в пыли два стаканчика пломбира, заляпанных грязью и песком, начиная таять на глазах.


	3. Точки над i

Его определили в одиннадцатый «Б», и как только он зашел в кабинет, то понял, что попал в ад. Прямо у доски на учительском столе, болтая ногами, восседал вчерашний крикливый брюнет. 

«Кажется, Олег…» — Костика внутренне всего передернуло, а память подбросила вечерние нарезанные кадры. Как этот придурок улетел кубарем в толпу и как Игорь, бледный, поворачивается к нему и на вопрос: "Правда ли, что он гей?" — просто кивает…

Костя даже не помнил, как он примчался домой. Дядя только хмыкнул и со словами:

— Эх, молодежь, — попросил в следующий раз предупреждать, когда племянник решит снова не ночевать дома, а гулять по бабам. А Костя даже не мог вспомнить, что он сказал напоследок Игорю, если вообще хоть что-то сказал.

— Ой, приветик! — сбоку нарисовалась Наташа. — Вот не думала, что ты будешь в нашем классе учиться.

Деваха с интересом глянула из-под белесой челки и улыбнулась.

— Как в субботу погуляли? И где мой братик?

— Он что… — Костя собирал челюсть с пола, видя, как напрягается Олег, на морде которого красовался здоровый фингал. — Тоже в этом же классе учится?

— Ну да, а ты разве не знал? — удивилась откровенно девушка. — Ох, кажется, я испортила весь сюрприз. Прости, пожалуйста, и сделай вид, что удивлен. Игорьку это понравится!

— А?! — челюсть снова отвисла вниз. Спас звонок и учитель, который вошел в класс, закрывая дверь. 

— О! Ты уже здесь. Класс, знакомьтесь, это Константин, и он будет учиться с вами весь этот выпускной год, который вы все постараетесь закончить без троек. Садись, Костя, за четвертую парту у окна. Все на месте? Дежурный?

Хрупкая девушка поднялась из-за парты и на весь класс пробормотала:

— Кроме Игоря, все.

— Про Игоря я в курсе, он у директора. Все остальные точно на месте? — и, получив согласный кивок, продолжил. — Что ж, начнем урок.

 

На перемене к нему снова подкатила Натали.

— Костик, держи, — опешившему парню сунули сумку. — Отнеси на крышу Игорьку. — И, подмигнув хитро правым глазом, прошептала:

— Ему будет приятно.

Костя не знал, почему он потащился туда, в голове был откровенный бардак: даже сисястые девахи не задевали за живое, хотя в школе недостатка в такого рода девушках не было.

Дорогу на крышу он нашел быстро и откровенно удивился, что здесь никого нет. Обойдя по кругу некую постройку, Костя замер, увидав, как на другой стороне спиной к нему опасно, сидя на парапете, курит Игорь. Ноги парень без страха свесил вниз и откровенно наслаждался высотой.

Костя подошел сбоку и с интересом уставился на вчерашнего знакомого.

— Зачем пришел? — спросили бесцветно, даже не глядя на парня.

— Сумку принес, — рядом с Игорем взгромоздили имущество. — Навернуться не боишься?

Посмотрели опасливо вниз.

— А тебе какого до этого? Ну упаду, мир станет чище, — усмехнулись горько в ответ. — Чего сбег вчера, противно?

— А ТЫ КАКОГО МОЛЧАЛ, ЧТО ГЕЙ!

Игорь на крик поморщился, а потом, развернувшись обратно, спрыгнул с парапета и, облокотившись о него, прикурил новую сигарету.

— Можно так не кричать, о моей ориентации вся школа в курсе вкупе с директором. Так что нового ничего ты не открыл, — болотного цвета глаз с интересом оглядел смазливую мордашку в гневе. Костя даже в бешенстве был красив. — И потом, ты не спрашивал.

— Так значит, ты со мной возякался потому, что хотел трахнуть?

— Не совсем. Меня вынудили навязаться к тебе в спутники. Извини, но это правда. И потом захотел бы — распечатал, когда ты был невменяемо пьян.

— Чего? Ты что, на меня поспорил? — Костина рука сжалась в кулак, собираясь ударить по наглой морде, а потом замерла в сантиметре от лица Игоря. Так паршиво ему еще не было.

— Ударь, может, легче станет. Только я отказался от пари на твою девственность сразу… Но… А в прочем, не важно! — Игорь отвернулся и, снова затянувшись, уставился в небо.

— Мне важно. Почему ты ввязался в это? — рука так и опустилась, не ударив.

— Понимаешь, Олега я знаю давно, можно сказать, с пеленок. Он, конечно, еще та сука, может и предать, и подставить, но все-таки, хоть и дерьмецо, но свое. Так вот, он пригрозил мне — если я тебя не распечатаю — трахнуть Наташку, сестру. Конечно, я бы отказался, и так бы ее защитил, но есть очень веское но! Тогда бы я не смог уберечь и тебя от его домогательств. Сам бы он это не сделал, а вот натравить кого-нибудь смог, уж поверь.

— Я... Даже не знаю, что сказать. А что, он так силен по бабам? — вдруг не к месту спросил Костя.

— Он би: и с теми, и с другими. И, черт, очень обаятельный, а Наташка — это особый случай, она его с детства любит, хоть и знает, что он блудливый, как кошка.

— Но почему ты решил таким образом защитить меня? — Костя перевел кофейные глаза на Игоря и утонул в зелени взгляда. Почему-то именно сейчас очи у парня были темного насыщенного зеленого цвета.

— А что непонятно? Ты мне нравишься, — пожали лениво плечами и снова уставились в синее небо.

Костя, отшатнувшись, сглотнул. В горле резко пересохло, сердце заколотилось в районе кадыка, а голова вмиг опустела и стала воздушной, как шарик. Даже по его понятиям того, кто без ума от сисек, парень, стоящий перед ним, был очень красив. Но чтобы вот так получить признание от мужчины — и где? На крыше школы! 

Молчание затянулось надолго, Костя, с одной стороны, судорожно соображал, как не обидеть человека отказом, с другой, пытался понять, а что он сам чувствует по этому поводу.

— Не грузись и забудь. И ничего не бойся, я присмотрю за Олегом, чтобы чего не вышло, — Игорь закинул сумку на плечо и повернулся, чтобы уйти на урок.

— А чего от тебя директор хотел? — вдруг невпопад спросил Костя и увидел повернувшееся к нему удивленное лицо.

— Ничего. Так, морали читал. Я ведь единственный официальный гей в школе. Так что, если какая-то заварушка, в первую очередь трясут меня. Дискриминация сексуальных меньшинств! 

— А неофициально?

— Есть еще, но только я нечаянно запалился год назад. Кто знал, что его понесет ночью на пляж. Вот он и увидел, как я там… в общим, пялил одного гея.

— А тот… которого ты…

— Он взрослый, ему по барабану. Пошли, скоро урок, — Игорь повернулся и заскользил в сторону выхода с крыши. Костя немного пришел в себя и помчался за исчезнувшим пареньком. Нагнал он его уже на лестнице, правда, тут же застрял за поворотом, ибо услышал, как тот ругается с кем-то:

— Отстань. У тебя же еще в субботу зад свербило! — это голос Игоря, злой, огрызающийся.

— А сегодня я тебя хочу! Ну трахни, а? — заискивающий, обволакивающий сладкой патокой голосок. Костя сразу и не понял кто это, а выглянув за угол, замер, узнав Олега.

— Олег, ты чего, не понял? Все кончено.

— Я обрюхатю Наташку! — с вызовом уже знакомых нахальных ноток.

— Выбью зубы, причем прямо тут! — ярость не прикрыто хлестала в разные стороны.

— Тогда расскажу твоей новой подстилке, что ты поспорил со мной на его девственный зад!

— Валяй!

— Су-ука! Натравлю на твоего смазливого блондина человек пять-шесть, порвут во все стороны!

— Только попробуй! Я тогда Юрке поведаю о твоих планах на Наташку. И вход в Геленджик тебе будет заказан!

— Ты не посмеешь, я твой друг!

— Ну-ууу, надо же, вспомнил. А я думал, просто удобный член любимого размера для твоих потрахушек. Смирись, Олег. Ты мне и другом никогда не был, так... Секс-партнером время от времени, причем очень грязным. Ладно, бывай, Казанова!

 

Костя услышал шаги, удаляющиеся от него, а потом удар. И, снова выглянув за угол, увидел, как Игорь перехватил занесенный кулак над своим затылком. В свете окон блеснул кастет.

— Все не уймешься. Я ведь могу и руку сломать, — Игорек влегкую заломил вооруженную руку и стянул с нее железо, а потом, пнув в живот для проформы, оставил скрюченного своего дружка стенать на лестнице. А Костя сполз по стенке на по. Он и не думал, что все так серьезно и что за него будут биться, как за принцессу.

— Чо валяешься, козёл? — по лестнице поднимался новый персонаж. — А я предупреждал, что ему когда-нибудь надоест!

Костя, сместившись, глянул вниз сквозь пролет и увидел парня со светлыми каштановыми длинными локонами. «Где-то я его уже видел? Точно, он тоже из моего класса!» — промелькнула дурная мысль.

— Придурок ты, Олег. Такого мужика потерял! А ведь я тебя просил, отступись по-хорошему. Зачем он тебе, если ты слабый и на задок, и на передок, как текучая сучка.

— Да пошел ты, Валерка. Он мой, нужно будет — верну! — огрызнулся, вставая, Олег.

— Ну-ну, а я посмотрю, — каштанововолосый оперся об стену.

— Хочешь новенького блондинчика трахнуть? Он пока целочка!

— Угу, и помереть смертью храбрых от рук Игорька? Нет уж, уволь, я так Игоря завоевывать не собираюсь, — усмехнулись в ответ.

— Да ты хоть хером маши перед ним — он тебя ебать не будет. У тебя плоть светлая, а у него на это пунктик, — поиздевались в ответ.

— Время течет, вкусы изменяются, он раньше и вовсе терпеть блондинов не мог. Так что у меня теперь есть неплохой шанс. Бывай, растраханная дырка! — и шаги потянулись вниз. За ними, шатаясь, сполз и сексуальный герой. А Костя все еще сидел на прохладном бетоне и думал, правда, это выходило с трудом. А еще почему-то подмывало посмотреть свою крайнюю плоть, цвет которой парня до этого момента вообще не интересовал.

 

После уроков выцепить Игоря он не успел, тот вышел из класса и как будто растворился в воздухе, но, где жил паренек со своим кузеном, Костя запомнил — все-таки утром он был во вменяемом состоянии. И теперь топтался на пороге, не решаясь позвонить.

Дверь открыл Юрка и, смерив бледного паренька, распахнул шире.

— Заходи! Я только мусор вынесу и вернусь.

Костя так на звонок и не нажал, просто не смог.

Сели на кухне.

— Я сегодня в ночную. Так что через пару часов уйду, но ты оставайся, Игорька встретишь.

— Я не знаю, как мне быть… — Костя пытался нырнуть носом в кружку с черным кофе, приправленным корицей.

— Значит, ты в курсе… — пробормотал ему в ответ Юрка и, отхлебнув из своей кружки, отставил прочь, скрещивая на груди руки. — И что ты думаешь об этом?

— Не знаю… — ответили, вяло покрутив в руке сухарь, сделанный из ломтя батона с изюмом, и, оценив текстуру, положили на место.

— Ты только не гони лошадей! Игорь замкнутый и может показаться безэмоциональным на первый взгляд, но это не так. Когда его родители погибли, он три года молчал, даже в школу пришлось ему идти в девять, он ведь среди своих одноклассников самый старший. А какая это учеба, если от него добиться и слова было невозможно. А потом заговорил… Увидел, как на улице сбил нашу собаку самосвал, и закричал. А тебе он небезразличен, я сразу понял, как только вас увидел вместе.

Помолчали.

— Мне вообще-то девушки нравятся с очень большим бюстом, — пробормотал путано Костя, краснея ушами.

— Да кому ж они не нравятся, — усмехнулись в ответ. — Я вот тоже к дойкам неравнодушен. Да вот только у меня девушка плоская, как доска, — пацанка! А Игорю всегда нравились жгучие брюнеты, а ты блондин. Любви ведь не прикажешь.

— Не сравнивайте. Он парень, а у вас девушка, хоть и плоскодонка, — возразил Костя.

— Хм-м-м... Соображаешь, значит, не все потеряно. Но все равно поговори с ним, так вам обоим легче будет. И берегись этого чертового Олега, он еще та тварь.

— Я уже понял, — кивнул согласно Костя, видя, как Юрка напяливает на ходу куртку, и слыша, как открывается входная дверь. На пороге кухни нарисовался датый Игорь.

— Ого! Тут у него гости, а он по кабакам надирается, — Юрка вперил руки в боки, как озабоченная мамаша, и, хмыкнув, добавил. — Квартиру только не разнесите, а то заставлю ремонт делать обоих. И до утра, братцы кролики!

Игорь проводил пьяным взглядом брата, а потом тяжело опустился за стол.

— Чего приперся? — он вальяжно прикурил сигарету и глубоко затянулся прямо на кухне, пуская нагло дым в лицо блондину.

— Не веди себя, как пропойная шалава, тебе не идет, — огрызнулся Костя, разгоняя перед собой сизое облако руками.

— У-у-у! Как мы заговорили. Слышь, целка, я бываю только сверху и хер у меня немаленький, так что «боно» будет, и не только в первый раз! — рассмеялся пьяненько Игорь.

— А я под тебя и не собирался ложиться! — Костя подорвался и распахнул окно в сад. Где-то опять громыхнуло и повеяло прохладой.

«Неужто будет дождь? Наконец-то», — промелькнуло в голове.

— Тогда на кой ко мне пришел? У меня титей шестого размера нет и вместо пизды член, если ты не забыл.

Костя почувствовал, как его оперли по-хозяйски прямо на подоконник, в наглую протиснули коленом между ног и, стянув штаны, тыкнули сразу двумя пальцами в сморщенный анус.

— Козел! — блондин емко повернулся к хозяину квартиры и заехал со всей силы в лицо локтем. Игорь пошатнулся, схватился о стену, соображая. Удар он выдержал умело, правда, путь освободил для побега жертвы и, услышав, как хлопнула входная дверь, матерясь, сорвался следом.

 

Гроза обрушилась сразу с градом, молниями, проливным ливнем и ветром, сносившим людей, как домино. Выбежавшего Костю шибануло о входную дверь какой-то дворовой сараюшки, и там он осел в лужу, теряя сознание.

 

— Черт! — ругнулись рядом под боком и заворочались в сене.

— Кто здесь? — темнота была такая, хоть глаза выколи, и по крыше до сих пор хлестала разбушевавшаяся стихия, кое-где хлопая на ветру оборванным шифером, хлеща ветками деревьев о тонкие стены ветхого сарая.

— Я... Не ори, голова до сих пор кругом, Стрекоза какую-то херню, падла, в коктейль подмешал. Чтоб ему пусто было! Если экстази — урою, заразу.

— Игорь? — ошарашено.

— А кто еще, — бурча в ответ и явно зарываясь в сено.

— Где мы? — недоуменно.

— А хер его знает? Где свалился, туда и затащил, сил не было переть тебя на своей хребтине против ветра домой.

— Спасибо…

— За что? — теперь уже удивился Игорь.

— Ну что не оставил валяться на земле под градом, мне по затылку что-то прилетело.

— Благодарят за секс, — съерничали рядом. — А ваша попка до сих пор девственно узка!

— Не пошли! И потом, почему именно моя, а не твоя?

— Хм-м-м, с тобой я рассматривал и этот вариант, — зашуршало тревожно сено.

— И?

— Я в принципе не против, — руки коснулась прохладная ладонь и сжала до хруста.

— А если у меня белесая плоть! — усмехнулись рядом.

— Откуда… — а потом, рассмеявшись, уткнулись в плечо ледяным носом. — У тебя она яркая, я видел, еще тогда утром.

— Глазастый, бля! А если представить, что вдруг... чисто гипотетически!

— Ну, если гипотетически, то мне все равно. Ну что, на равных?

— Мне тёлки нравятся ну с очень большими титями! Ты в курсе? — игриво в ответ, чувствуя, как его нежно подминают под себя, вжимая в сено.

— Угу! Помню: пятый размер — минимум. А мне брюнеты. Так что не сильно ревнуй!

Одни губы захватили другие в плен, а те, другие, после кратковременной борьбы сдались на милость победителю, а потом застонали на грубую ласку сосков.

— Но мне нравится твой член. Особенно размер и цвет — ярко-алый, — отлипая от возбужденных горошин сосков.

— Мне твой — тоже. Хоть что-то общее во вкусах.

— Тебе минет делали? Или окромя онанизма практики никакой?

Но, чувствуя тепло заалевших щек блондина, покаялись:

— Прости, я не думал тебя дразнить, — а потом сползли вниз и, оголив член Костика, приникли горячим ртом к пульсирующей и уже возбужденной головке.

«Я явно сошел с ума... В первый раз — и с парнем. Я рехнулся, я идиот... Сейчас он доведет меня до полного абзаца, а потом просто трахнет, жалкого и беспомощного!» — на этом мысли кончились, а Костика накрыл ошеломительный оргазм. Но дальше Игорь пока форсировать события не стал, он лег рядом со своим блондином и, приспустив штаны, в три вздрочка кончил себе в руку.

— Извини, — покаялась темнота. — Мне тоже нужна была разрядка. Сейчас полежим и поползем домой. Вроде и гроза подходит к концу...

 

Юрка пришел через три часа домой, мокрый и взбешенный. Из-за бури и штормового предупреждения все портовые работы свернули до утра, а за неустойку никто платить не будет. Он тихонько заглянул к братику в комнату и счастливо улыбнулся представшей ему картине. Злость тут же как рукой сняло, и он, тихо насвистывая, ушел на кухню готовить себе горячий чай.

На кровати под теплым одеялом в обнимку крепко спали помятые Игорь с Костиком и видели счастливые сны о своем радужном будущем.

 

**Конец.**


End file.
